Call of the Moon
by Silverdragontamer1317
Summary: Hermione is the only female left at Grimmauld Place, preparing for her departure to join Harry and Ron in the hunt for Horcrui. What happens when Severus and Lucius join Remus as werewolf victims and they're looking for a mate?
1. The Hunt, The Capture

Severus groaned in pain as he and Lucius were put under the cruciatus curse over and over again. "How dare you betray me!" The Dark Lord was enraged, snakes from around the general area were crawling in a mass around him. "We are… faithful My Lor-" "SILENCE! You cannot evade me Severus. Dumbledore's pets you both are. I have no wish for scum such as you. Fenrir, my wolf is hungry and bored. I believe a hunt is in order." The megalomaniac snapped his hands and they were in the middle of a forest. "Because I want Fenrir to have a bit more fun, you have a 2 minute lead. No apparition, it will only bring you back to me." and he disappeared.

Lucius Malfoy was bleeding and his muscles screamed from the curses placed upon him. Fenrir Greyback had always despised him and now was the perfect chance to seek revenge for all the Pureblood comments. Severus was in a bit better shape than himself, having stood up to Voldemort's curses before, but the perfect Lucius, he was new to such pain. "Lucius, we must… run… The edge of these woods are the edge of our bounds. We can escape." Pulling his aching body from the ground, Lucius began to flee.

At Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin waited in the living room for the end of the revel. "There is something bad in the air tonight… I fear it, I fear it." Lupin in his harmless wolf form simply whimpered his agreement and lay at her feet. "It's been a while since we did this, hasn't it?" Hermione was lonely at Grimmauld Place, with the boys off hunting for Horcruxes and she to follow a long 7 months later. During the wait, she had sought solace with Remus Lupin, finally edging into his heart enough to spend the full moons curled up with him. He had refused for a month, but she snuck in with him the next and it soon became a regular occurrence, even when he wasn't transformed. "Remus, in another month I'm leaving as well. I don't know if I can. I- I've grown so attached to you. Could you come with me?" The wolf jumped into her lap and rest its head on her shoulder. "Thank you Remus, really. War is no place for love."

Fenrir grunted in approval as his feet hit the ground. Soft turf, easy tracking. Not to mention that the Malfoy Lord radiated fear. _The hunt begins now. I will break them. _Seeing the impressions their feet had made in the earth, a deep chortle escaped his canine throat, this would be too easy. Meanwhile, Severus was being carried by Lucius as the darker man had lost his leg muscles 20 feet earlier. "Severus, come on, stay awake a while longer, I can see the forest's edge. Then we'll be free." A growl from his left disagreed with those thoughts. Fenrir leapt for the man as he began sprinting on pure adrenaline towards the clearing of trees. He felt a terrible pain in his left shoulder but he kept on running. "Must… Severus… Number 12 Grimmauld Place.. Argh!" A howl went up through the air as the werewolf lost his prey, the blood of both victims dripping from his lips.

Remus growled as a thump sounded outside the door. "Are they back?" The wolf growled, hackles raised, guarding her from the intruders. A gasp escaped her throat as a bloody Lucius and Severus fell, basically unconscious into the room. "Remus, get Ginny! _Reparo os, reparo os, ennervate, reparo os!" _Remus sprinted, coming down soon after with a worried Ginny Weasley. "Hermione! What happened?" Remus sniffed their wounds and growled softly, nudging Hermione and then baring his teeth. "Oh Merlin, these are werewolf punctures. Greyback attacked them." Ginny ran and retrieved blood replenishing potions, pouring them down the throats of the former Death Eaters. She then took a healing salve and rubbed it liberally into their cuts, letting Hermione bandage them after. "Remus and I will look after them, he knows what to do after an attack. Get back to sleep Ginny and I'll call a meeting tomorrow morning."

Severus felt like he had been ripped into tiny pieces… a memory of Voldemort, Greyback and the woods slipped across his eyes; maybe he had. "Severus? Oh thank Merlin, you're awake! Drink this, and don't move your left arm. It's still healing the break." "Miss… Granger, what happened to me?" "We need you to tell us everything, but Greyback tracked you and Lucius down almost instantly. You had passed out, your legs went into muscle failure, and Lucius was carrying you. Greyback leapt and broke your left arm and crunched a good chunk out of Malfoy's shoulder as well. I'm not sure what to do with you, because Werewolf bites are awfully hard to treat." Severus winced, "I was bitten?" "Yes, only his teeth could shatter the bone like that. Malfoy was as well." The Potions Master blinked resignedly, "It appears we have a pack running through here now. I hope the house doesn't get shattered." Hermione was confused, "But Remus is always so quiet and calm, surely not if you three behave?" "Behaving is one thing, but Remus has had 26 years to mature into his problem, we're basically puppies. No mother in sight, only… Remus as _alpha._ Great."

Hermione was contemplative as she combed through Lucius' hair. He was still unconscious and they were cleaning him up so that Severus wouldn't get as upset over his appearance. There were three swipes across his face from Greyback's pounce. His shoulder was heavily bandaged and he was to take a blood replenishing potion as soon as he awoke. "Malfoy as a puppy, either of them as a puppy, this cannot be good. I'll need to take some control here." And, as she always did when she needed an answer, Hermione went to the library.

"animagi… Distinguishing an…aha! _How To Become an Animagus in 3 Short Steps_, perfect." She pulled the slim tome off the shelf and settled down to study. Three hours later, Hermione locked herself in her room and began step one. "Concentrate on your inner calm… breath deeply… and will yourself to take a different form." _Mother of the pups… provider for my pack… safety for my boys…_ when Hermione opened her eyes again, she found a russet wolf in her place. _Ooh, I like my fur, I wonder if I should show Remus… nah. _ She took a deep breath and slowly changed back into her human form before opening the door and going down to cook dinner.

Lucius awoke to someone crying on his chest. "I'm perfectly alive, no need for thundershowers." Hermione Granger just curled up and bawled, still careful to avoid his injured shoulder. "Lucius, your heart rate dropped so low, all your stats were fading and we had saved Severus and I… if you died… oh Lucius!" Her head fell onto his stable shoulder and his good arm wrapped around to soothe her. "Now silly girl, you know I wouldn't die on you, so why are you so upset?" "I… I didn't think I cared this much about you." The gasp never left her lips as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Slightly more reassured and also entirely confused, Hermione went to go cuddle with Remus, but found herself instead in Severus' corner of the library. "Hermione? Are you alright?" She gave him a sort of blank stare and whispered, "I just kissed Lucius." She saw him bristle slightly and was ready to flee when he countered, "Well, why would you do that if you could have myself?" and swooped down upon her to make claim. His kiss was slightly more forceful, a certain dominance that Lucius' kiss had lacked. "Severus" she gasped, flushed and ran from the room.

Remus was chopping carrots when Hermione came in absolutely distraught. "Hermione, what is it? Is Lucius okay? I…" he sniffed the air, "I see you have a penchant for wolves." She burst into tears, 'Is that all you can say? Lucius woke up and I was crying and he kissed me and then I was looking for you and Severus kissed me and I don't know why and I didn't mean to and now you _hate _ me!" The tears ran even faster down her face. "Hermione, I don't hate you… come here girl." she sniffled into his arms. "We're all werewolves now, and I'm alpha. As the only available female in our… _territory_… so to speak, you're a big target. In the wild, we would wait for the next full moon and fight to the death; however, you're sort of already fated to me, so I suppose we could share you."

Hermione was completely twisted around and confused; Remus was the alpha, so she should be his mate? But Lucius and Severus also wanted her to mate with them so they could be more powerful. _Share _ her? What had Remus meant by that? She had never heard of wolves having three alphas before. Locking her door, she decided to read into werewolves some more and try to understand.

Downstairs, Remus has Severus and Lucius at the table, while Order members filled into the private room for a meeting, "Pups, we're a pack now and a pack sticks together. I know we're all coveting the same mate right now, but she doesn't deserve this torment. We either decide who gets her now, or grant me my alpha privileges. I suggest we share her. Besides," Remus scoffed, "Neither of you could take me even if you had her for a mate. I would murder you in an instant." Severus scowled and Lucius pouted before throwing up a privacy charm to evade Molly Weasley's entrance. "So, why are we all compelled to screw the living daylights out of Miss Granger?" Lucius spat out, "I normally could control myself." "Lucius, your werewolf genes want you to mate and start a pack. Because there are only us three males, we are a pack, but whoever mates first would be the alpha of our pack. Its really a power struggle between the three of us, but I don't want her to be the pawn. I'm not averse to sharing her between us three, it would make for a kinky mating circle. What do you say?" Severus sighed, "If she'll have all of us, I'd rather not be a bloody heap on the ground again. Deal." Lucius nodded, "Deal, but why don't we make this fun? To make _sure _ she wants all of us, why don't we seduce her? Picnics, chocolates, and of course, a Slytherin tactic, awkward situations. I assume you're all comfortable sleeping shirtless? I'll start running again in the morning, after this shoulder heals, anyone for joining me?" A pound on their privacy shield broke it up. "The meetings started! Hurry up." Mad-Eye gave them all a suspicious glare and limped into the room.

Hermione was a few minutes late to the meeting and groaned inwardly when she saw that the only open seat was between Remus and Severus, with Lucius across the way. "Hurry up, Miss Granger, we've already had to wait for these three." Mad-Eye was in an awful mood as usual. Shrinking into her seat, she gulped at the cheeky grin Severus sent her, along with the intense look from Remus and the lusty stare Lucius was sending her way. "Our terms of business are the discovery of Lucius and Severus as spies, as well as the wellbeing of Miss Granger, who will depart from us in two months. Who wishes to take the floor?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt took over from there, advising against sending in another spy. "He knows that we've infiltrated him before, he'll expect us to now. I say we go and take out two or three big Death Eaters, that should send him the message that we're on our way." Hermione tried desperately to pay attention, but Severus had a hand gently caressing her leg, almost absentmindedly, like he had no idea what he was doing. _ Of course Granger, because Severus always runs his hand up and down people's legs, especially after a feisty make-out fest. _She tried sending a panicked look at Remus, but he only smiled and went back to the meeting. _Fat lot of good that did. Now I'm regretting wearing this skirt. Oh!-_

Severus had slipped a few fingers past the hemline of her skirt, still gently massaging her flesh. Lucius, she noticed, was drumming his hands on the table. As she took another desperate glance at Remus, she missed the look Severus and Lucius gave each other. She stifled a gasp as Severus' hands found their way into her panties, she hadn't even realized he had gotten that far. "_Remus!"_ she whispered, he leaned in towards her, only to drop a subtle kiss behind her ear, "Just give it some time hon, I'm sure no harm will _cum _to you." She gasped again, but Remus just sat back and started taking notes.

Hermione was now fighting moans as Severus brushed gently over her nub, elegant fingers rubbing her lips. She sighed inwardly as he slipped one narrow finger into her and began pumping slowly. Knowing she had to think of something else, she tried to find a focus point, but ended up watching Lucius' fingers, slowly drumming onto the table. She was shocked again as she realized Severus' and Lucius' fingers were going at the same pace. After Remus' comment, she knew it was no coincidence. Lucius' fingers increased their tempo and Severus did likewise, his thumb over her clit and circling it devilishly. Throughout Kingsley's report, the two Slytherins continued their torture, until all coherent thought was lost from Hermione's mind as she whimpered out her orgasm. "We'll discuss Miss Granger's voyage next meeting, dismissed."

Hermione was livid, yet entirely sated. "Remus J. Lupin! How dare you let them touch me like that, violate me and… and…" He kissed her temple, "shushshushshush. You're alright. I promise you'll never be harmed. Do you not want them? We'll all respect your wishes." The girl snaked her arms around his neck, 'I want to go upstairs." A concerned Severus and Lucius quietly followed them up. "Hermione," Remus started, "what do you want? Are all three of us too much for you?" She dried off her tears and smiled, "I won't deny myself to any of you, I'm just not a big fan of exhibitionists. Took me by surprise really I-" She was cut off by Remus' lips over hers. Two more pairs of lips found places on her neck, stroking her hair and pairs of hands running down her sides and gently holding her shoulders. Hermione could feel the pack dynamics, the protection of the alpha, and the devotion of the other two. As they stopped to breathe, she moved into their embraces. "We should find somewhere more private, in case someone comes upstairs." Severus suggested, they all knew that _someone _ was Molly Weasley, who was determined to marry Hermione into the family. Ron had lusted after her after the Yule ball, but Hermione was past that phase. She had fallen, even if she couldn't admit it, for the lure of older men, Slytherins and Remus Lupin, dark mysterious, so forbidden it was almost naughty, this was the type she needed to sate her. "My bedroom," Lucius suggested, sweeping the pack to the left as they heard a creak on the stairs.


	2. Aim to Please

That week was an interesting one for Hermione, she received chocolate, flowers, small back massages while she was in the library and of course, secret snogs in the archways and hidden bookcases. Molly Weasley was as suspicious as ever, "Hermione, you've been spending so much time upstairs recently, you're not bedridden are you?" The bookworm smiled, "Molly, no! I've been researching for the boys. My departure is in two months you know." "I've checked for you in the library and you're not always there." "I've been in my room; not to mention Malfoy and Professor Snape are still quite injured. If Remus hadn't have been awake, they would've died." Molly sniffed, "Hermione about those men…" "what about them, Molly? They're some of the bravest men I've ever met and Dumbledore agreed, bless his memory." The Weasley matriarch squirmed awkwardly, "Well, in my day it was somewhat improper for a young woman to spend so much time in the presence of men. Why don't you run along today and get me some groceries? We have quite a list for you." Hermione beamed, "Of course I can Molly, let me go shower and redress and I'll do that right now."

Lucius caught her at the top of the stairs, "Molly sticking her red head where it doesn't belong?" Hermione sighed as he lavished kisses on her neck, "She's just trying to lock me down for ickle Ronniekins. Stupid boy can't even get himself a date. Now stop that, I need to get going and do those chores so we have time later this afternoon." Lucius pulled the infamous Malfoy smirk, "I heard you needed a shower, can I come with?" She moaned quietly as an arm snaked across her lower back, "No, but you _can _ go shopping with me, that ought to get her knickers in a twist." The blond man smirked, "Mmm, _so _ Slytherin. Hurry up now or I'll eat you and have no room for dinner." She flushed prettily and scurried into her room.

Hermione's description of Molly's knickers in a twist was inaccurate, it was really like someone had taken the stick up her arse and shoved it in another 2 feet into her colon. "Why does _he_ have to come with? Surely he'd be no help to you?" "he's protection, Molly it's against Order policy to leave by yourself for anything except a mission. Oh the glamour!" She tapped her wand on the top of his head, and his blond hair turned a few shades darker into a light brown that was absolutely wonderful, his skin darkened slightly and his eyes turned more teal. "My hair! Miss Granger you're in so much trouble when we get back!" "Hush you, it's your most noticeable feature, along with your eyes, I don't want you hurt or captured, what good would you be then?" He put on a very immature pout and allowed Hermione to lead him out of the house. "No good can come of this." Molly decided before leaving to wash the dishes.

The grocery store was a new adventure for Lucius, "Hermione, what do I do? These lights aren't candles and the noises and all these boxes!" "Lucius, breathe. Follow me and grab what I tell you to grab, okay? First we need dairy, so milk, eggs, cheese, butter. I'm sure Molly hates getting milk from anywhere but their cow. Oh dear." She pushed the cart, (with customary third wheel the wrong direction) towards the dairy corner. After braving the cereal section _(is that a gnome?)_ meats, vegetables, and fruits, along with the confectioner's aisle, Lucius and Hermione began the battle of the conveyor belt. "Lucius, stop being silly, just place the food on the moving belt and this woman will scan it and place it in the bags for us." He was alarmed, "Hermione!" "shush!" the only possible way to shut him up, she decided, was to plant a very firm kiss upon his lips.

Lucius was gloating the entire afternoon, "Why are you so happy?" Severus, asked, irritated by the blonde's smirk, "Pity you're not very talkative, when you're somewhat _bavarde_ as I am, she finds the most interesting ways to shut you up." Slightly more intrigued, Severus went to go bother Hermione in the kitchen.

Downstairs, Molly had requested Hermione prepare dinner that night, because the young Gryffindor had never done so before; seeing as this was Molly's main task at HQ, this was a bogus theory, but Hermione said nothing, preferring instead to have a bit of fun. "Pasta sound alright then Mrs. Weasley?" "Wonderful, with maybe garlic bread and a salad?" "Sure, I bought some supplies for ice cream sundaes as well, I thought we could deal with cheering up around here." The woman smiled, "Sundaes were Ron's favorite, how lovely." As she walked out, Hermione spent way too much willpower to keep from laughing out loud. The last time Ron had enjoyed a sundae, he had been licking it off of Lavender Brown's chest. "Why the struggling face, Hermione? Does the name of Potter's lover amuse you so?" Severus had announced his presence.

Hermione of course, could hold nothing back from the snarky man and told him the story in loose detail. "Wait, did you say 5th year, spring term?" she nodded, "Weren't you and Weasley dating that term?" Hermione nodded again. "Why that bastard! You didn't hex his balls off? How could _anyone _betray you like that? I'll murder him-" "Severus, I promise you, it's okay. I was barely upset at the time and I don't care now. We were never happy together." He gathered her up in his arms, "Very well, only to oblige you, but if he and I ever cross paths without you, he has a few lessons to learn." "Severus Snape? When the vindictive streak, I like it." He chuckled deeply, "I aim to please." and kissed her deeply.


	3. Dessert

Hey! Sorry this is so short, but i wanted to give you guys something to mull over. The M rating comes into play next chapter, just a warning. I'll italics it off and hopefully the chapter will be up before Christmas. Thanks for the reviews!

Molly was pleased by the meal, until it came to the dessert., "Ice cream sundaes! All the ingredients are in the middle and you can choose your flavors." Hermione went straight for vanilla with chocolate sauce and cherries, she had piled this all over… a banana. Remus gulped, Lucius was going to lose it. Hermione plucked a cherry and sucked all the chocolate sauce off it very carefully, she teasingly stroked it with her tongue, wiggling it back and forth before dropping the whole thing, stem and all, into her mouth. "Hermione that's not good for you!" Molly protested, but Hermione held up a finger, signaling for her to wait; Lucius' pants were uncomfortably tight, "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Severus whispered, never more grateful for billowing robes. Remus whimpered quietly, "Yeah, as if the sauce wasn't enough." A triumphant flash in her eyes, Hermione pulled out a cherry stem with a knot in the middle. "Well, I think I'll go read for a bit in the library." Molly announced, bustling out at a surprisingly fast rate. Tonks and Kingsley were out until tomorrow, so it only left the…_pack_… at the table. "Don't you boys just love ice cream?"

Lucius, obviously the baby of the pack was going insane as melted vanilla ice cream ran down Hermione's face, a mixture of white and chocolate was spread down her chin and bits of her neck, while she virtually made love to the spoon. "Finally, the banana." Severus had a white knuckle grip on the table as Hermione brought the fruit to her lips, she caressed it tenderly, causing Lupin to moan heatedly, she swirled it in the melted ice cream and chocolate before licking the mixture off the tip. Teasing them, Hermione repeated this several times, before putting the tip in her mouth and sucking the banana. Lucius was literally on the verge of tears, from the painful erection he sported. Severus' cock was weeping through his robes, and Remus, the Alpha, was shifting subtly in his chair, using the table's underside for friction. "Now now boys, its okay, I'm a little messy, but I'll clean up." she waved her hand and was suddenly shirtless, a plain black silk bra barely holding her in. She waved her hand again and the table was cleared except for the chocolate sauce and the jar of cherries.


End file.
